


Burn Away

by Crying_chickpea



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, By writing random drabbles, Claiming Bites, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Omega Verse, Please help me by leaving promts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stand Alones, The dabbles are not connected, They don't even stand tbh, To get my flame burning, de-aged character, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore, obviously, trying to get over a writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: A bunch  of random drabbles, in the haikyuu and bnha fandom, featuring all sorts of pairings.





	1. Midoriya Izuku x Bakugou Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Midoriya Izuku x Bakugou Katsuki (abo) 
> 
> Cross posted on Instagram @crying_chickpea..... 
> 
> I can't get enough of the idea of Omega Bakugou, especially omega bakugou paired with Alpha Izuku... :'(<3

Bakugou always wondered how stupid omegas had to be, to get easily manipulated into an alpha’s bed. A few sweet words, a loving caress, a little act of possessiveness and a few heated looks, and boom the omegas were putty in the hands of random alphas. He always prided himself at being different. 

 

And who else is better than Midoriya Izuku , to shatter this pride of his. 

 

He felt himself grow hot under the collar and felt his cheeks flush when he remembered the activities, the new symbol of peace and the most foul tempered hero of the century had done behind not so closed doors. He internally cringed at the way he had behaved, the things he screamed, whined, whimpered, and dare he recall, begged. 

 

He promised himself in the morning that this was the first and last time this was going to happen, but Izuku felt warm against his back, from where they were seated waiting for a council meeting to start. And the alpha was slowly caressing his inner wrists as they sat back to back. 

 

And Katsuki realized, it didn’t matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, his inner omega has decided who’s allowed to own it. As his scent glands throbbed to be bitten into, he knew why those few sweet words, loving caress, little acts of possessiveness and few heated looks, worked so well. And if he allowed himself to be honest… he couldn’t wait….


	2. Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi (soul mate au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou x Ushijima Wakatoshi (soul mate au) 
> 
>  
> 
> Filling a request... <3

An eagle appeared on his shoulder, as soon as the clock struck twelve, announcing his eighteenth birthday. It was majestic, soaring in the expanse of his shoulder, watchful and elegant. It reminded him of the presence of challenge, the looming strength, the unbeatable persona, the elegance he’d considered too far from his reach. 

 

Except his phone had buzzed, announcing the very person occupying his mind. 

“Hinata Shouyou?”

“Do I want to know how you have my number?” he asked, chucking slightly, trying to buy more time from the inevitable discussion, he wasn’t afraid exactly, but he wasn’t prepared either. 

“Coach has the numbers of all the new recruits.”

“Right…Is there a reason you’re calling me, Ushijima-san?” he knew, of course, Wakatoshi was older than him, he’d definitely gotten his mark earlier, and considering he’d called right when Shouyou got his mark, the older man was definitely waiting, probably desperately, Shouyou knew he’d do the same if their roles were reversed. 

The line was silent for a while, as if Ushijima was collecting himself. 

“It’s not just the marks,” he started, voice uncharacteristically shaky. 

Hinata took a shaky breath himself, Ushijima was a puzzle of a man, and Hinata was willing to sort this, more than willing. 

“I know,” Hinata replied, and he knew. Wakatoshi wasn’t a person who’d let himself directed by something like, soul marks. At least not to the point where he’d be desperately waiting for the clock to strike midnight, to call Shouyou, to tell him that Hinata meant something more to him. 

“I’ve longed for you to understand,” his voice was a poor imitation of his phenomenal strength, breaking and fraying at the edges like falling autumn leaves. 

And suddenly Shouyou wanted to see the man, to read his expressions, to hold him, to erase his doubts, because Shouyou understood. The soul marks were just a little stamp of approval from mother nature. Their hearts were already intertwined in complicated knots, long before they were even ready to acknowledge it. 

Because he had watched the man win the world, he has admired, he has respected, and just like him, he too, has longed. 

“I’ve always understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for requesting... I really needed to write that for some reason <3 XD


	3. Midoriya Izuku x Todoroki Shouto (gen) (de-aging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TodoDeku, Deaging fic, cross posted on Instagram @crying_chickpea....

They were taken by surprise, a sudden ambush during a patrol, an unfortunate encounter with a villain with unknown quick and they found themselves in this situation. Half of 1-A students had aged backwards to their toddler selves (Katsuki being the exception as he had traveled straight to infancy and now was trying to feed from a very distressed and very male allmight). 

 

Izuku was lucky enough to somehow escape the effects of the quirk, but Shouto wasn’t. Izuku stared concerned as the toddler barely moved from where he sat hunched in the corner of the room, after contemplating for a while Izuku decided to approach the child. 

 

He kneeled next to Shouto, placing a hand on top of his head, “Have you eaten yet Shouto?” All he got was a shake of head and a little sniffle. “We’ve got cold Soba.” He offered with a smile, chuckling when the little red and white head bobbed up in excitement. 

 

“I can eat Soba?” he asked looking up (for a change) at Izuku. 

 

“Yeah, they serve really good platter in the cafeteria,” he assured. 

 

“B-but I haven’t done anything to get a reward,” his lower lips wobbled a bit in confusion and sadness. Izuku’s heart broke at the sight, he didn’t understand how could anyone be cruel to this child.

 

He brought little Shouto in for a hug, slowly rubbing his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, “think of it as a little gift, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing, but will start filling requests soon enough anyway XD


	4. Midoriya Izuku x Bakugou Katsuki (abo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku x Bakugou Katsuki (abo) omega!Bakugou, Alpha!Midoriya... Cross posted on Instagram @crying_chickpea

He’d tried. Tried to stop thinking about him, tried to keep him out of his head, tried to stop the yearning he felt at his core, tried to avoid him. Tried everything one could possibly try, to keep someone away from their lives and thoughts. 

 

And all it took was his biology betraying him, his heat had struck out of seemingly nowhere. He couldn’t recollect the conversation he had with the alpha, but he’d called him. Body on autopilot, he had picked up his phone and dialed the person he was trying to avoid, the person he longed for the most.

 

And now, here they were, frantically trying to get rid of each other’s clothes, Izuku’s lips doing their work, sucking harsh bruises on his neck. Marking his territory, his brain supplied unhelpfully. 

 

He was on fire, every nerve in his body singing and aching, for that one thing that’ll make it go away. 

 

“Knot me, loser,” his voice sounded brittle, not an ounce of fire in them. 

 

“Shh! I wish to take my time with you Kacchan,” Izuku whispered, mouthing at the shell of his ears. The alpha shoved a hand up his shirt, rolling his pebbled nipples, drawing a gasp and a soft whine from him. “That’s it Kacchan, don’t make demands, just take what you’re given like a good omega.”

 

“Make me.”


	5. Hinata/Sugawara

It was like time froze in that moment, Sugawara felt his breath hitch and throat close up as he took in the eyes that had haunted his thoughts, his dreams, his passions and his ambitions. 

Hinata had tripped on a stray volleyball when they’d come to his bedroom to get some extra blankets, and now were lying in an oddly graceful heap. Hinata on top of him, like a warm solid mass of wiry muscle, the kind his wet dreams were made of. 

He could hear the rest of the old Karasuno volleyball club from downstairs, buzzed and hyped for the little reunion. None the less, the usually noisy bunch was just a hum under the thundering of his heart. He was afraid Shouyou would hear it, and call him out. He has tried very hard to bury his feelings, to turn and never look back, he couldn’t let them show now. Or, could he? 

The last time they were this close was when Sugawara was leaving for college and Hinata was too into volleyball to see anything else. He had managed to convince himself it was a passing crush that he’d forget, and a few months into college he realized, he couldn’t. 

Sugawara always thought that it was one-sided, but right now Shouyou wasn’t moving away. It rather seemed like he’d now settled more comfortably on top of him. He was wrenched out of his thoughts when a warm hand cupped his cheek, and a calloused thumb caressed the mole under his eye. 

“Suga-san?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

“Fuck!”

“Later maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me out and leave promts with the pair you want, I'll try to fill that, rare pairs are welcome... 
> 
> And ofc comments and Kudos are so so welcome, like at these point they're the only good thing happening in my life XD. 
> 
> <3


End file.
